


Your Blood is My Drug

by EasyTiga



Series: Easy Tiga's Thirst Tweets [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bottom Jared, M/M, Possessive Jensen Ackles, Rough Sex, Slave Jared Padalecki, Top Jensen, Vampire Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasyTiga/pseuds/EasyTiga
Summary: There is only one human on the planet that Jensen drinks blood from, and his name is Jared Padalecki.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Easy Tiga's Thirst Tweets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935295
Comments: 3
Kudos: 185





	Your Blood is My Drug

Jared is a special blood slave, able to restock much faster than any other human that Jensen has come across, and it works for him because he's often hungry. It doesn't hurt at all that Jared is gorgeous to look at, with his mile-long legs, long torso, thin waist, beautiful face and everything in between.

Jensen's not sure how many hours he's spent watching the man sleep, forcing himself not to invade his dreams just to get a sense of what happens inside that scrumptious mind, blissed out from the blood loss, as light as a feather drifting in the wind each time Jensen carries him to his bed, not quite willing to unlatch even when he knows he's taking far more than he should—than he needs. But Jared's blood is his drug. Nothing else compares to it. The one time Jared was out of commission due to illness, Jensen chose to starve himself rather than sample the blood of another.

As soon as Jared had been well again, Jensen pinned him to the bed with his body and took, and took, and took until Jared was arching under him, hips thrusting off the bed, begging for something else. And Jensen had given it to him, pulling Jared up onto his lap, sitting him down on his cock without abandoning his meal, nails tearing open the skin of Jared's back and sides, drawing incoherent lines on his raw, sweaty skin as he ground up into him, groaning with want at the clench of Jared's tight, pulsing hole around his cock and the euphoric liquid rushing down his gullet.

He hadn't been able to get enough, always wanting more, lifting Jared up and down on him, hard, making sure Jared felt every push, every drag, every low rumble against his skin as Jensen fed off of him, knowing the moment Jared's head flopped against his shoulder that he had reached that state of bliss, body loose and pliant, mouth slack, nothing but heat coming from him.

Jensen had more than taken his fill that day, and he swore he would never allow Jared to get sick ever again from that point onward. He liked the bonding, Jared sometimes telling him stories about his life, where he's been, who he's seen, his fondest memories as Jensen sucked possessive marks onto his skin, trailing his tongue down paths no one would ever dare walk, finding new, juicier spots to sink his teeth into and suck.

Jared's thighs were probably one of his favourite spots to drink from. His femoral artery, to be specific. Jared's thighs will shake, and he'll writhe on the bed until he's broken and spouting nonsensical bullshit that Jensen tunes into as he slowly works Jared's prostate with practised fingers while he takes his fill from him, relishing every moan, quiver, exclamation of his name, pleads for him to suck harder, to take him _there._

Jensen does every time, bringing Jared back down to Earth when he's tucked up against him in bed, settled in the warm, welcoming heat of his body, kissing Jared's neck tenderly as he grinds his hips, waiting for Jared to start pushing back onto him before starting up a slow, sensual back and forth that has Jared screaming into the hand he brings up to quiet his loud mouth, getting his other down between his legs to stroke Jared's hard cock, taking him to the edge before denying him his orgasm, wanting him to come when Jensen does.

It continues like that for hours, until Jared is sobbing, biting down on the skin of Jensen's hand, pleading with his whole body to let him come, and Jensen does, as soon as he sinks his teeth into Jared's neck.

He snaps his hips forward then, pushing into Jared's G-spot with vigour as he empties his load inside him, the swell of his cock making Jared whimper as he expels his own release, coating Jensen's hand, hips twitching until he's spent, fucked out and completely done. Jensen tells him he loves him the moment he's no longer conscious, continuing to feed his addiction.


End file.
